


Wear and Tear

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Cum stains, M/M, Robot Sex, Robots, vacuums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male Sole Survivor has a romantic rendezvous with his robot butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear and Tear

“Thrust! Mista Fucka!”

Mista Fucka. I programmed him to say that way back before the bombs fell. Nora would tan my hide if she ever found out. Whenever she would be out helping some poor soul try to retain his freedom, I'd take Codsworth on our bed. His vacuums sucked up all the mess...and more. 

“Thruuuuuuuuust!”

I made the attachments myself. My workbench being conveniently located in the garage. I made all kinds in varying sizes. Today's was the magnum super dong.

“Codsworth, active maximum overdrive!”

I used to reserve maximum overdrive for when I knew the neighbors were away. Codsworth could be a little loud with all system focused on the thrust.

“Master! I'm heating!”

“Codsworth, back ugh it ahhhh off a bit.”

He always listened to what I said. He could fuck me just right no matter the mood I was in. Why didn't they make a line for this kind of job?

“Yeah, Codsworth, just like that!”

I always liked it when he wrapped his mechanical hand around my cock as he pushed my homemade attachments deep in me. I swear it was like he could read my mind through my ass.

“Yes! Yes! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH YES!”

Those vacuums could get a cum stain off of anything. No need to worry about leaving any evidence.

“How was that, master?”

“You still got it.”

“Capitol!”

“Fetch me a bottle.”

“Potato or grape?”

“Surprise me.”

Normally he would take the queue to leave to get the drink when I orgasmed, but 200 years caused a lot of wear on his systems.

“Here you go Mista Fucka.”

“Thanks.”

“Penis Saiko Arigato   
Ka-Ka-Ka-Kick the cock!”

I never saw my balls again after that day.


End file.
